Time Heals All
by katieeblaah
Summary: Under Amelies Orders, Claire's been sent to another 'Vampire' town. But what will happen there? More importantly, will Claire be the same when she comes back? If not, how will Shane and the other Glass House housemates react? R
1. Chapter 1: Plans

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the morganville vampire's Characters, Rachel caine does!

**A/N: **Hey readers! So this is my latest story. I'm not sure if many people will like my first Chapter..It doesnt have any of the most "beloved" characters of the MV series (well it does have Claire, but still). So if you have given my story a chance, i just want to hint a few of the stuff i've got planned for future chapters.

-The vampires of the other town are very different..I'm thinking there kind of "twilight style" vampires (I know thats not very original, but there not going to be like exactly like the twilight vamps, trust me!)

-And a member of the glass house turns VAMPIRE! :O

So **PLEASE** give this story a chance.

**Also some additional info to this chapter...**

**-I want all you guys to pretend that they didnt find the cure to the "Vampire Virus" in Bishops blood, inseatd his blood only made them a tad stronger!! Okay so its set like Prior to Kiss of Death BUT THE VAMPIRES ARE STILL SICK AND ONLY SLIGHTLY STRONGER!**

**:P i know confusing, but i did this because i want Claire and Shanes relationship to be "Up-to-date" with the book :P**

**Also Myrnin is pretty strong okay, even though hes still sick!**

**Time Heals All**

**Chapter 1: Plans**

"Welcome Claire. Please sit" Amelie smiled and gestured to one of the two seats that were placed in front of the desk she was sitting at.

Claire sat down in the first chair and looked up at Amelie.

"Claire, I suppose you would like to know why I have summoned you? Am I correct?"

Claire nodded.

"Well then the answer to your question is quite simple. You see, I have only recently discovered that there is another town very much like ours on the other side of the world. And, after some brief studying of that town and its history, we have much reason to believe that those vampires may have the cure to our own disease" Amelie said with much hope in her tone.

"Oh" Was all Claire could manage to say. She knew what Amelie was going to ask her, no _command her_. And Claire did not want to do it.

"Ma'am" Claire said, taking in a deep breath, and then continuing, "I suppose you would like me to go to this town and find the cure?"

"Precisely"

"Well I will not do it" Claire said firmly, too scared to meet Amelie's eyes. She couldn't leave now. She couldn't leave Eve, Michael, her parents, or, more importantly, Shane.

"I think you miss understand me child. I do not ask, I command. And, if you do not go, I will perhaps have to pay your dear Shane a visit" Amelie replied in an icy tone.

Claire could still not look Amelie fully in the eyes, but in her peripheral vision, she noticed that Amelie eyes were indeed, blazing bright red.

And then, against Claire's own will, Amelie put her ice-cold hand on Claire's chin, forcing Claire to meet her own eyes.

"So dear Child, do you reconsider your original choice now?" Amelie whispered in a soft, yet scary tone "Because if not, will shall all have to say goodbye to dear Shane"

Claire hated that Amelie always threatened to kill Shane so that she could get her to do what she wanted. She just hated it. So feeling defeated, all she could do was gather in a deep breath and answer.

"Fine" Claire said, trying her hardest to sound brave and failing miserably "Fine, I'll do what ever you want just don't kill Shane okay?"

"Okay child. I shall not kill the one you love" Amelie said with a smile and added, "And I never will if you always do what I say"

Claire just glared at Amelie. It was true; she was a cold-hearted bitch. And Claire had never seen it show so much as what it did now.

Amelie did not seem to even register Claire's glare. Instead, she just continued on with her plans for Claire.

"You shall be accompanied by Myrnin on your journey. And you will be gone for approximately two months maximum" Amelie continued "And please do be careful. Even though you will have Myrnin with you, we still do not know a great deal about the vampires living in this similar town. They may be different, very different. So please for your own safety, be prepared with weapons"

As she finished, she stood up and walked to the left of her desk. She reached down and picked up a bag, which Claire hadn't even noticed was there when she had arrived. Amelie then put the bag on the desk, right in front of Claire.

"Open it" She instructed in a serious tone.

Claire followed her instruction, and found that inside the bag was, to her surprise, a whole range of weapons that could be used against vampires. She picked up the first weapon she saw, which was a wooden stake with a silver tip, and put it in her pocket.

_Just for safety on my way home _She thought, because even with the bracelet, vamps could still attack her, _plus, _a lot of humans were hunting vampires now and even though she was a human, Claire worked with the vampires, which in there eyes, made her just as bad.

Amelie raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask.

"Well that is all. And I'm sure you would know how to use those weapons" Amelie supposed, as she sat back down at her desk. Claire nodded, took the bag full of vampire weapons, and left Amelie's office.

_Well, _Claire thought, _I guess I do need a holiday. _

Although Claire was pretty sure this task wasn't going to just be a walk in the park.

* * *

**So did you like it? I promise it will get better..This is just the 1st Chapter after all! And i had to introduce the story so yeah :P**

**You know what you can do now? Whether you love or hate my story REVIEW!! Because i love reviews..not so much full on blows..but i guess a reviews a review!!**

**First two people to review will be mentioned in the 2nd chapter!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Thanks!**

**-katiesaliba xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Eve

**A/N:** **A special thanks** to **'MorganvilleVampiresFanatic'** and **'corky7411'** for being the first two people to review! **Also thank you to everyone else who reviewed to!**

Now this chapter is about Claire telling Eve, and also **ABOUT MICHAEL AND EVES RELATIONSHIP. **I'm not very happy with the chapter, but this is still the very beginning of the story so yeah **IT SHOULD GET BETTER! I PROMISE YOU IT WILL!!**

**The story will get better when Claire returns..i swear..i have ideas :)**

**Disclaimer:**I wish i owned Morganville and its characters, but sadly i don't :(

**Enjoy..**

**

* * *

**

**Time Heals All**

**Chapter 2: Eve**

It was already twilight once Amelie had finished speaking to Claire.

Which of course was bad, _very bad._

So Claire decided to ring up Eve and ask her for a lift back home (to the Glass House)

"Hey Eve, could you please pick me up? I'm out front of the Day house," Claire said as soon as she heard that Eve had picked up.

"Sure thing, C-B. Hold tight, I should be there in 5 minutes" Eve replied happily and hung up.

Claire had no idea what she was going to do to occupy herself for 5 minutes.

**

**Five minutes later..**

A big, black, caddy rolled up to Claire at exactly 5 past 6.00pm **(A/N: I have no idea what time twilight is at..i just guessed!) **

And Eve opened the passenger door for Claire.

She jumped right in.

"Hey Eve" Claire called as soon as she was sitting in the car seat. She hadn't even put on her seat beat before Eve started pealing rubber.

"Hey Claire, listen next time you decide to go visit the Day House, maybe you know, go during the day! Its dangerous at this time CB!" Eve squeaked, completely oblivious to the fact that she was summoned by Amelie, even though Claire had told Michael…

"I'm sorry Eve, but Amelie summoned me. I told Michael, didn't he tell you?" Claire asked clearly confused. Sure Michael and Eve still weren't on the best terms, but Claire was pretty sure that Michael would have told Eve why Claire was out at twilight before she ran off get me.

But who knew. Michael had been acting weird lately.

Eve saw the confusion on Claire's face, so Claire quickly explained. "Amelie summoned me. And I told Michael before I left. I guess he just forgot to tell you"

"Yeah he forgot" Eve said rolling her eyes "Claire, Michael was in his room when I left, probably sucking up to the rest of the vamps. He would do something like that"

"That's a bit harsh" Claire replied, even though a part of her did agree with Eve. "Are you guys you know? Any better?"

Claire really did not know what was happening between Eve and Michael. Sure, Claire thought Michael still loved Eve, but he had just been acting so vampirery **(A/N: like my new word? :P)** lately, which made it really hard to be certain.

No wonder why Eve had been a mess lately.

"Were still the same. Damn it, I love him so much, and he just, doesn't really respond anymore" Eve sighed.

"Eve he will, eventually. Your unique; he'd be stupid to let you go that easily" Claire murmured.

"Yeah, I hope so. Anyway why did Mrs. Ice queen bitch summon you? Because I don't think she'd be the kind of person to just summon someone to say hi," Eve asked, changing the subject completely.

"She wants me to leave town, temporarily." Claire said hesitantly. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to tell anyone, but to be honest, she didn't really care. "I didn't want to leave..she..she blackmailed me..with Shane.." Claire continued, stuttering continuously.

Eve's mouth formed into a little O, and the rest of her face showed a mixture of shock and fear.

"You're leaving town? For how long?" Eve managed to peep out, her face transforming from shock and fear, to disappointment.

"It wont be for long; Amelie said two months max". Claire couldn't meet Eve's eyes. Seeing her upset made her feel even worse.

"You better remember me, Claire, or I swear to god, I will lock myself in my room and cry myself to death" Eve forced a smile.

"I promise" Claire replied with a small grin and looked outside the car window. There, stood the Glass House.

While Eve parked the car, Claire wondered how she was going to tell the rest of her housemates.

And how she was going to tell her boyfriend.

She suddenly became scared.

Oh my gosh, what was she going to do, especially when he finds out that she's going to a town filled with vampires, that could possibly be even more dangerous than Morganville's own vampires.

Oh god, she was dead.

**

* * *

**

**Okay did you like it? Because i think this chapter is "okay". It's like more of a chapter that just gets important things sorted out (like Eve knowing, Eve and Michael's relationship etc)**

***MASSIVE QUESTION: DO YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT CLAIRE'S EXPERIENCE IN THE "OTHER" VAMPIRE TOWN, OR JUST SKIP IT AND WRITE FROM WHEN SHE COMES BACK?***

Please answer that question, i need to know what you guys want to read about. 

**So before i leave you now, i just wanted to remind you guys how much i 'Love' reviews..i love them thiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssss mucccccccccch! Also first three people to write a review for chapter two will be mentioned at the start of the third chapter!!**

**-i need five more reviews before i update-**

**-KatieLovesYou xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Shane and Michael

**A/N: **Latest chapter is up faster than i expected! Yay, and i really like it too! A special thanks to** 'MorganvilleVampiresFanatic'** and **'DarkestAngel11'** and **'Vampiregirl2808' **for being the first three to review Chapter 2**. Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed, you guys are the reason why i write FF! Thankyou!**

This chapter's about Shane and Michaels Reaction :)

**I HOPE ITS GETTING BETTER! IF NOT, I SWEAR IT WILL!!**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Morganville Vampires Series or anything to do with it.

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Time Heals All**

**Chapter 3: Shane and Michael**

"You are _not _going! Seriously Claire! Your going to a town full of "different" possibly _more deadly_ vampires; does Amelie even care about you! You could get seriously hurt." Shane growled.

Eve, Michael, Shane and Claire were all sitting in the lounge room of the glass house. Claire had meant to try and make the whole ordeal seem like nothing, but she knew better, and more importantly she knew _Shane _better. She knew he'd freak, and she really didn't blame him. He'd lost everything, and Claire was all he had, so he'd do anything he could to not lose her too because he loved her so much.

But Claire had no choice, she'd have to go, otherwise Shane was in danger. And she'd risk her life for his any day.

Claire put her hand on Shane's check and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go" She said looking down, too scared to see his expression. She then felt his warm lips kiss her forehead, and so she looked back up into his eyes yet again.

His face was twisted in worry.

"Man you worry me." He said slowly, " And sure as hell don't want you to go, but I guess I can't stop you right?"

"Right" Claire answered in surprise. She really did not think he'd back down this easily.

"Well then be careful Claire, I mean it. I love you too much to lose you" And with that and a quick kiss on her nose, he had backed down.

Claire sighed in relief. He finally saw that she was capable of looking after herself; well at least she hoped he did.

"I can see if Amelie wants me to go as well," Michael said, which received a dirty look from Claire. She wished people would give her more credit.

"I'm _fine_" Claire replied, stubbornly.

"Claire, as much as you think you are, your not. And we are scared for you, Claire." Michael answered back.

"Please, _please, _give me more credit" Claire begged.

Even though Michael tagging along with Claire would maker her feel a lot safer, it would also make her more worried about Eve and Shane's safety. Plus anyway, she already had Myrnin, who was damn scary sometimes.

She decided to use that argument against Michael.

"You need to be here, Michael. You need to protect Shane and Eve" Claire said, which earned her a dirty look this time, from both Eve and Shane, "Besides I have Myrnin"

"Myrnin isn't exactly the most loyal and trustworthy vamp around" Shane answered, rolling his eyes. Claire guessed he wasn't exactly quite out of the argument, yet.

"Claire I'm asking Amelie. Plus, I'm pretty Shane and Eve can deal" Michael said, in a tone that made it final.

Claire sighed

"You're making a mistake Michael," She said.

"I hope not" Michael replied. And that was the end of the whole discussion.

Well, at least she hoped.

* * *

**SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**:)**

**-5 more reviews to update-**

**-KatieLovesYou xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbyes

**A/N:**New chapter! woah! Although i find this chapter really sad :(

**THANKS TO ALL YOU READERS THAT HAVE REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**PLEASE READ:**

This chapter's about the goodbye scene before Claire leaves. Now i want you guys to understand that **ALL THE MEMBERS OF THE GLASS HOUSE THINK CLAIRE'S GOING TO DIE BECAUSE SHES GOING TO A VAMP TOWN FULL OF FOREIGN, MORE DANEGROUS VAMPIRES! **I no that my previous chapter did not show the main characters as **sad and depressed **as this chapter does, which i apologise for. **But the main characters wanted to seem i guess "neutral" and "normal" around Claire then, but now there breaking down. **I am sorry if you readers are annoyed with the sudden change.

**I HOPE THE STORIES GETTING BETTER FOR YOU READERS! IF NOT..WELL..IT WILL. REMEMBER THESE ARE STILL THE EARLY CHAPTERS!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Time Heals All**

**Chapter 4: Goodbyes**

-Two weeks Later-

Time had passed too soon for Claire and her friends as the days drew closer to Claire's trip.

Michael had asked Amelie if he could accompany Claire on her journey, but Amelie refused.

Shane started escorting Claire to school, and staying with her all day. Not that Claire could complain or anything.

Eve cried a lot after she was told that Claire was visiting a foreign vampire town instead of just a normal human town.

It seemed as though every member of the Glass House thought Claire was not going to return from her visit to the other vampire town in one piece. Which scared Claire _a lot_.

And then the day came.

And the emotions Claire had tried so hard to keep inside her had burst out. She started crying, and crying. And then her chest started to hurt.

Everyone thought she was going to die, probably even Amelie, and Claire just couldn't take it that she would never see her friends again.

She wasn't scared of death.

Only of losing the ones she loved so very dearly.

Shane held her tight; his face was blank and scared. His eyes were also rimmed in red, like he had been previously crying. He hadn't been himself ever since Claire had told him; he stopped joking around, and started spending all time he could with Claire.

This brought on one of the things that scared Claire most; how Shane would react if she did die. Because she knew that if something did happen to herself, Shane would end up doing something really, really stupid.

And it would probably end in his own death.

"I'm scared Shane" Claire whispered, between her sobs, "Everyone thinks I'm going to die. But I'm scared for you guys" She managed to cry out. She then started crying even harder.

Claire had not cried in awhile. Even in her previous life/death situations. But this time was different. Somehow, and in _someway_ that she couldn't exactly explain made it different.

"Its okay Claire. Your not going to di..die" He said, barely managing to say the word 'die'. His voice was hardly strong or believable and it was obvious that he didn't believe what he was saying either.

"I love you Claire. Whatever happens, please remember that I love you with all my heart" Shane said in a soft murmur to her ear.

"I love you to" Claire squeaked out. "More than my life" Which was totally true, because she was risking her life for his at the moment.

And then the front door of the Glass House opened softly, and in a matter of seconds Amelie appeared at the end of the hallway.

Shane held Claire tighter.

"Claire, it is time for you to leave. Say your goodbyes," Amelie said in her icy tone. And then left the Glass House without any further words.

"Claire!" Eve yelled running towards Claire. Her face was covered in black lines from crying, and her eyes were red.

Eve grabbed Claire from Shane's arms and held her in a tight embrace.

"Oh Claire, I'm going to miss you so much. I love you Claire. You're the bestest friend ever." Eve said in between sobs, stroking Claire's hair.

Claire was still crying.

"I'll miss you too Eve" Claire whispered slowly, "You're my best friend and I love you too".

And then Claire turned to Michael and continued her goodbyes.

Once Claire was finished with Michael she turned to Shane.

_I can't do this _She thought. There was no way she could possible say goodbye to Shane. She never wanted to leave him. Ever. But she had to so she tried.

He stood up and hugged her, and then kissed her. The kiss was passionate, yet full of love. Pure love.

"I love you, I always will" Claire said, kissing his lips softly one more time.

And then she grabbed her bag and walked out the door of the Glass house.

And at that moment _everything_ changed.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING IF YOU DID NOT READ IT AT THE START OF THIS CHAPTER:**

Now i want you guys to understand that **ALL THE MEMBERS OF THE GLASS HOUSE THINK CLAIRE'S GOING TO DIE BECAUSE SHES GOING TO A VAMP TOWN FULL OF FOREIGN, MORE DANEGROUS VAMPIRES! **I no that my previous chapter did not show the main characters as **sad and depressed **as this chapter does, which i apologise for. **But the main characters wanted to seem i guess "neutral" and "normal" around Claire then, but now there breaking down. **I am sorry if you readers are annoyed with the sudden change.

**Hope you liked the Chapter! I did! :)**

**Please review**

**-KatieLovesYou xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Trip

**A/N:SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE AGES! BUT I WAS HAVING A SEMI WRITERS-BLOCK.**

**Anyways, Thanks to all those lovely reviewers, and please remember to keep at it!**

**Summary:**

This chapters about the trip to the 'mystery vamp town'. Also just to let you guys know, i'm not going write about the whole trip, only bits and pieces because i mean i'm already missing Michael, Eve and Shane and they've only been gone for 1 chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Time Heals All**

**Chapter 5: Trip**

The ride to the foreign vampire town seemed to take forever.

Although the trip itself was lengthy, it was made much longer due to the countless amounts of awkward silences that occurred between both Myrnin and Claire. Claire was too afraid and emotional to converse with her boss.

Which in her defense was completely normal for someone who was about to die and lose her friends forever.

Amelie had disappeared right after telling Claire to leave the Glass House, so Claire still had no idea where she was going.

All she could do was wait in the cold silence.

And that was the main problem associated with riding in the same limo with a couple of vampires; they couldn't feel the cold, thus meaning that they didn't ever turn on the heater.

Great

***

The Limo suddenly stopped as Claire was finally drifting asleep.

She has not been able to successfully fall asleep at all during the trip, so it made her fairly annoyed to have finally arrived at her unknown destination just as she was starting to drift off.

Claire opened her eyes to see only the interior of the limo. She had half expected to be able to see her location, but then she remembered that she was in a vampire car and that they had tinted windows.

_Stupid vampires. _

"Ah, your awake young Claire" Myrnin voice beamed through the darkness. Claire could not understand why he could be happy at all. They were in a foreign town. There were very dangerous vampires here. And anyway, Claire was probably about to die.

Although, Claire didn't think Myrnin really cared whether or not Claire made this out alive.

Myrnin opened his car door, and a stream of light flooded throughout the limo's interior. Myrnin's flesh started to lightly simmer, even though he was an old vampire.

_Odd _Claire thought. And then as if Myrnin could read Claire's mind he answered her silent question.

"The sun here appears to be more radiant," He said in a joyful tune.

Claire couldn't help but stare at him. She had no idea how he could be at all joyful about the fact that his skin was simmering.

Although, Myrnin was crazy. So who really knew?

A few seconds later, Myrnin was opening her door and offering her his hand.

"Please hurry Claire, because if you don't, I'm afraid that I may become completely fried" Myrnin said.

Claire considered that fact, and took his hand.

***

A few moments later, and they were walking up the steps of the building that they were dropped off in front of.

"What is this place?" Claire asked in awe.

"This is what the humans and Vampires call Resernet" Myrnin answered continuing up the stairs abandoning Claire as she looked around at her beautiful surroundings.

Around her were lush forests and beautiful old buildings, antique street lamps, clean sidewalks and stone roads.

"Claire please do hurry up," Myrnin said, tapping his foot impatiently.

Claire –regrettably- turned around and continued up the rest of the stairs to meet Myrnin.

Myrnin then put his hands on the two gold door handles of the massive green double doors and opened the doors with ease.

Once open, they both stepped inside silently.

***

After being greeted by an expectant vampire named Anna, Myrnin and Claire were leaded through a series of doors and hallways.

It was only once they were in front of an ancient double door, that Anna left them alone.

Before she left, she told them that the person that they wanted to speak to was on the other side of these doors and that she would give them privacy now.

"Goodbye and _good luck_" Anna said, looking at Claire as she emphasized on the good luck.

Claire shivered

Myrnin merely thanked Anna and put his hands on the big door handles.

Then with a quick glace towards Claire, he opened the doors.

* * *

**So did you like it?**

**Tell me in a review!**

**KatieLovesYou xx**


	6. Chapter 6: AN

**Time Heals All**

**Chapter 6-AN**

Hello everyone!

Okay so firstly I must apologize for my laziness in updating this story. I am so sorry, but I am quite busy, you know with school and all, so yeah I apologize in advance if I take forever to update again.

Secondly, I'm sorry for writing this AN, but I really needed to say something.

Thirdly, okay so I don't know if you readers are aware but I recently got an extremely harsh review. Now I don't mind people telling me their opinions, but this was a flame. If are you interested, this is what it said:

_**sakalaka**_  
_**2010-03-09 . chapter 5**_

_**this was the worst story ever you ** count**_

This comment made me feel pretty upset.

I know i should, you know, not care about this comment, but it really got to me :(

I'm also sorry that I had to write a AN once again AND that i ended the previous chapter on a cliff hanger (i didnt even realise until a reviewer wrote that i did! :p)

Thank you,

KatieLovesYou xx

(P.S, the next chapter should be up soon. AND THANKYOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED MY STORY!)


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AGES! It was completely cruel of me to leave you on a cliff-hanger for so long! SORRY! Also, the reason i did not update in so long was because of my semi-writers block AND NOT because of that review i got! Anyways once again i appologise and i hope this chapter was well worth the wait!**

**Thank you for all the reviews i have received for this fanfic! I never even thought i'd ever get 20 reviews never less 32! So thank you and please keep it up!**

**Summary:**

This chapter introduces you to the founder of Resernet and ends on a massive cliff-hanger (sorry). Note* There will only be one more chapter left before Claire goes back home (yay) and thus the drama will begins!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you don't, then please don't abandon the story (not yet anyways) because i promise so much more stuff is going to happen to our favourite Glass house housemates!

**Thanks and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Time Heals All**

**Chapter 7: Decisions**

On the other side of the ancient double doors stood a large rectangular shaped room. The floor and walls were a white marble, and in the middle of the room stood a huge golden throne. A lady vampire occupied the seat. It was obvious that this vampire was of high ranks in this town.

_The founder _Claire guessed in awe, because this woman was gorgeous. She had long brown wavy hair, and bright green eyes. Her skin was pale, and she looked barely 30 years old.

_Although in truth_, Claire thought, _was probably 100+ years of age._

"Ah, you must be our visitor from Morganville. I am Adela, founder of resernet" The woman smiled towards Myrnin, leaning out a hand for him to kiss. He stepped forward, and took it politely. "And how generous of you to bring me a treat" Adela added with a smile that showed fang towards Claire.

Claire then went into panic mode.

"My name is Myrnin" Myrnin quickly stumbled out "And this is my _assistant_ Claire." He emphasized on the assistant part, which made Claire relax slightly and Adela confused.

"You are a humorous one dear Myrnin" Adela laughed "Because it is quite impossible for one of our kind to have a _human _as an assistant"

"Adela, but you see it is possible because Claire is indeed my assistant!" Myrnin answered back in a slightly enraged tone. Claire never noticed it before but she supposed Myrnin was quiet protective of her as well as how people treated and referred to her.

"Myrnin, I am shocked" Adela replied, "May I ask how you have the restraint to work with a human without harming them?"

"I manage quite easily nowadays, but it took me time and a lot of assistants to receive such restraint" Myrnin said casually. How he kept so calm Claire did not know.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing. But Myrnin, do you trust the young human? Because I have discovered over time that humans to me are not very trustworthy", Adela answered back.

"I do trust Claire" Myrnin said flatly.

"Hm, well I don't" Adela replied.

Myrnin looked stunned, but then he composed himself and asked why.

"Like I said before, the humans I have meet during my long life have been lying and distrusting beings, so even if young Claire is a very trustworthy person, I can not bring myself to trust her." Adela continued, "And Myrnin, because I do not trust the human or any humans in general, I am sorry to say that would not be able to give you the cure you have come here so longingly for"

Claire was utterly wordless. It was because of her that all the vampires of Morganville would eventually die now. Michael, Myrnin, Amelie, _even _Oliver would die. She couldn't be bring herself to be so selfish, she just couldn't. So she spoke up, knowing what the answer would be and dreading it.

"What do I have to do to make you trust me ma'am?" Claire asked in a shaky voice.

"Become a vampire" Adela replied with a smile.

Myrnin looked as though he had frozen, his face showing absolutely no emotion at all. But Claire knew that Myrnin was stumped; that he was thinking that protecting Claire was his duty, but he also had to save his people.

So Claire took the initiative to do what she had to do. She knew Shane, Eve and Michael would hate her for it, but she didn't care. She was only one person, and if she didn't become a vampire she would kill a race. It didn't matter that the endangered race were vampires, because in Claire's eyes, as much as they hurt people, the vampires still didn't deserve to die. Noone deserved that.

Claire closed her eyes and slowly opened her mouth.

"Then turn me into a vampire".

* * *

**So did you like it?**

**Feel free to go ahead and tell me in a review! Just press that button down there, you know you want to! :)**

**KatieLovesYou xx**


	8. Chapter 8: Vampy

**A/N: Woahh next chapters up, and guess what? It's my longest chapter EVER(approx. 1,389 words)! But i guess you guys deserved a long chapter, because hey? I havent updated in ages, and i appologise for that. **

**So i must thank EVERYONE who has reviewed (42 reviews woaaah), favourited, or alerted my story! Because without you guys, there would be no way that i'd ever have written this many chapters (if you don't believe me check my other stories ;p)**

**Summary:**

Okay, in this chapter we are introduced to a new character (ohhh)

Sorry, but that's all i'm saying,so to find out more, you must read away ;)

**Disclaimer: I wish i was Rachel caine but i'm not!**

**Okay, so that's the end of my blabbering. So, now on with the story!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**

* * *

****Time Heals All**

**Chapter 8: Vampy**

Two Weeks Later

Claire and Myrnin weren't allowed to leave Resernet until two weeks after Claire's transformation. Adela said this was so that she could monitor Claire's transition. Claire didn't mind; she needed time to figure things out.

The past two weeks had been incredibly unusual for Claire. She was still getting used to her new abnormally great vision, speed, strength, beauty and diet. Claire was surprised at how she became more beautiful after her transition into a vampire; she wasn't aware that that was an outcome. But Adela explained to her that the vampires of Resernet were different to the ones of Morganville.

She told Claire that the Resernet vampires were still harmed by the same things as the Morganville vampires, except that the Resernet vampires were more immune to the sun, or at least to some degree. Adela also told Claire that the Resernet vampires had the same powers as the Morganville vampires except that the vampires of her town also inherited beauty as a power after their transition too.

Even though Claire was still repulsed by the thought of drinking blood, it actually wasn't that bad becoming a vampire. But Claire still loathed it, because she knew that her boyfriend would hate her when she came back home.

And that was what scared Claire the most, seeing Shane's disgusted face at the sight of her upon her arrival back home. She couldn't help but remember how Shane had acted towards Michael after his transition, and doing so made her even more worried and terrified.

But Claire knew she did the right thing when she chose to become a vampire, because the decision saved lives.

_Although it ruined hers_ Claire thought in annoyance. _But I guess he would just need time. After all time heals all. _

Claire hoped she was right.

**

Myrnin was on the phone to Amelie as Claire readied her bags. She was going home, and she couldn't be anymore alarmed.

She decided she needed a break, and place to compose herself before she left. So she told Myrnin that's she'd be out on a walk and left the hotel that they'd been staying in.

After walking around in meaningless circles for about 5 minutes, Claire became tired and sat down at the nearest café. The café was filled with only vampires.

Claire went up to order a mocha, assuming that she could still eat and drink like a human.

As she waited in the line to order her drink, a handsome male vampire approached her.

"Let me guess, your Claire? The newest vampire?" he said in a slightly flirtatious tone.

"What gave me away?" Claire sighed. She really hated being noticed.

He shrugged.

"I have my sources" He said, "I'm Matt by the way"

"Hi Matt" Claire replied.

"So I heard your leaving today" Matt flashed a crooked smile "So, if that's true, why aren't you packing then Claire?"

"I needed time to.." Claire paused "think"

"Think?" Matt questioned "About what?"

"It's a long story" Claire replied, and she mumbled her order to the cashier.

"I have time" Matt grinned, and ordered his drink too.

***

It was only until about two mochas later, that Claire had finally finished explaining her predicament. She wasn't sure why she told Matt, a complete stranger, her troubles, but Claire thought it had something to do with the trustworthy and calming presence he gave her.

"So this boy, Shane, are you's like serious?" Matt asked as he slipped his coffee.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if we will be after I return" Claire sighed.

"That sucks. But if he really, truly, does love you, then he'd get over the whole vampire thing" Matt replied.

Claire did not want to hear that. Because she knew Matt meant well, but she also knew that Shane wouldn't forgive her that easily. And that meant that he didn't really love her.

Well at least not as much as she thought.

Claire looked away, trying to fight back tears. The thought of Shane not loving her anymore just petrified her, because she needed him, just as much as he needed her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.." Matt mumbled out as soon as he saw a tear escape Claire's eye.

Claire turned around to face Matt again. His eyes were bright blue, and they currently gleamed with guilt.

"Sorry.." He said again.

"It's okay" Claire said, although in truth it wasn't okay, but it also wasn't Matts fault that she was upset.

"So, what's your home like then, Vampy?" Matt asked with a crooked grin.

And then, despite all her worries, Claire laughed.

"Vampy?" She replied, raising her left eyebrow.

"Well that's what you are, Vampy"

"So are you!" Claire pointed out.

"No shit, but I'm older"

"So?"

"So that means I get to call you whatever I want, Vampy" Matt said, as grinned his already famous crooked smile.

Claire rolled her eyes, not bothering to protest anymore, because she knew that no matter whatever she said, he'd still call her 'Vampy'.

"So you gonna' answer my question, Vampy?" Matt said

"Okay let me think" Claire started, trying to think of how to describe Morganville. "It's barren, and boring," She concluded with.

Matt tilted his head to the side, making some of his brown hair to fall into his eyes. He shook his head to remove the stray hairs and continued to look at Claire with a tilted head.

Claire couldn't help but stare at him, because, well, he was gorgeous. He looked like a combination of Shane and Michael, which of course meant that he was totally irresistible.

But Shane was still much more attractive in Claire's opinion, but still, she was still allowed to admire Matt's beauty.

"I doubt it's that bad, and anyway, I was meaning more along the lines of 'what are your friends like?'" Matt said

"Trust me it is that bad, and my friends, their.." Claire stopped, wondering how to exactly describe her friends "Nice"

"Just nice?" Matt asked

"Well there better than nice, but its hard to describe them because hey? They'll probably all hate me when I get back too!" Claire said, trying her hardest to hold back another round of tears. She was just so miserable today.

But I guess she did have plenty of reason to be.

"There's certainly a lot of hate in your town. Gosh, I'm certainly crossing Morganville of my 'Places to Visit' list" Matt said, jokingly.

Claire smirked

"Like you could visit anyway"

"Is that a challenge? Because I love challenges" Matt said with a wink.

"Sure knock yourself out"

"Oh, trust me, I will" Matt said with a crooked smile.

Claire sighed.

"What?" Matt asked curiously.

"Oh it's just that it would be nice to have a friend visit, considering I'm pretty sure everyone will hate m-"

"Stop being paranoid" Matt said cutting off Claire "No one's going to hate you, especially the vampires, considering all that you've done for them." Matt continued "And anyways, on a lighter note, you consider me your friend?"

Claire smiled

"Yeah, well I know that I have only known you for what" Claire checked her watch "2 hours and 14 minutes, but it feels like I've known you for ages"

Matt smiled

"Well, I consider you a friend too" He said.

"Thanks Matt"

"Thanks for what?"

"For making me feel better"

"No problem"

They both exchanged a smile.

And then Claire's phone beeped,

_Claire, I have already given you 2 extra hours dear child, but now we must depart. Sorry._

_-Myrnin_

Claire sighed, and rose out of her chair.

"Matt, I'm sorry but I have to go. It was nice meeting you," She said with a smile.

"Ditto, and I'll see you real soon, that's a promise Vampy," Matt said with a wink, and before Claire could even reply, he was gone.

_Damn Vampire _Claire thought in annoyance, as she made her way back to Myrnin.

* * *

**Did you like it? I have to admit, i LOVED writing it! **

**AND JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THIS IS A CLAIREXSHANE FF, SO CALIRE'S NOT GOING TO CHEAT WITH MATT OR ANYTHING!**

**Umm, you know what sucks? i live in Australia, and todays the 27th of April, but its the 26th in America so like Kiss of Death is released TOMMORROW! Unfair! But guess whats even worse? AUSTRALIA LIKE WON'T GET KISS OF DEATH UNTIL A COUPLE OF MONTHS TIME! ARRRGGH!**

**So that's why i need to order Kiss of Death now! But even then, i'd still have to wait a month!**

**Has anyone read Kiss Of Death yet? Is it good? Please tell me! I'm dying to know what happens! I don't care if you give me spoilers (LOL, i know i'm desperate!)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and PLEASE review, because you totally know you want too ;)**

**-KatieeAnnSalibaa xx**


	9. Chapter 9: AN

**Authors Note:**

No, this isn't an update guys (sorry) but I feel like I need to explain to you's why I haven't update this story in awhile. Okay, so you see I have been so **busy lately with schoolwork and dance exams **that I haven't had any spare time to update this story and unfortunately, I still won't be able to update THA **until after September 13th**. The reason for this being that I'm going to **America in a few weeks **and I won't be back till September.

So I send you all a million sorry's. **No, A TRILLION!**

Also, please don't give up on THA guys; I really do need your support to continue this story.

**Thanks for all the Reviews and Alerts**-you they mean a lot to me :D

Kindest regards,

**KatieAnnSaliba xx**


	10. Chapter 10: Heartbreak

**A/N: I'M BACK :D Okay so SORRY once again for my appalling lack of updates. I hope this chapter makes up for it, even though it is sort of short but i PROMISE i will update again really soon if not later today.**

**Okay so my trip to the States was AMA-Z-ING! Seriously, i just want to go back and stay there forever. I especially loved New York.  
****Hey if anyone of you readers live in USA give me a shout out in a review :) In fact, fellow readers, when you review, tell me what country your all from! Hopefully this will make reviewing a little more 'fun' and i think knowing what countries read my story would be greeeat! **

**Okay so once again THANKYOU A MILLION AND ONE times for reviewing, favouriting and alerting my story. You guys all rock and please keep it up! (I kinda want to reach 100 reviews-i know that's a lot, but hey? a girl can dream :p)**

**Summary:**

Claire comes back to Morganville and her life is turned upside-down. (Plus Micheal totally checks her out)

**Disclaimer: Gnihtyna nwo t'nod -isn't that cool?**

**Man i'm hyper today. **

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

****Time Heals All**

**Chapter 9: Heartbreak**

The car trip was long, and Claire was grateful. What she would have to face back at the Glass house, at home, would be…

She just couldn't finish that sentence with one word.

Sure, it would be nice to see all the gang again, but she wasn't sure what they'd 'think' of the new Claire. Michael would most likely be fine with it, Eve in tow, but Shane…

No, she wasn't ready to think about his response.

She never would be ready.

Myrnin sat next to her in silence, as she continued to look out the window -not that she could see anything with the vampire tinting- in a daze.

"Claire, my dear" Myrnin said softly "We're here"

And with those words, Claire went into a meltdown.

"What do you mean we're here? I-I thought the journey was four hours!" Claire stuttered desperately. Maybe he was just joking with her.

"Claire, it has been four hours. Now I know your worried but…"

"But what? I'm going to go inside to find my friends all scared or hating me. This is a serious issue Myrnin, and it can not be resolved with a few words" Claire interrupted curtly; not knowing where the sudden burst of anger came from.

"I was actually going to say that they already know about your…" Myrnin paused, thinking for the right word "transformation".

Claire's heart stopped, metaphorically.

They couldn't know.

No yet.

_And I wanted to kiss him just once more before I told him, _Claire thought grimly.

"H-ow, no, when did th-ey find out?" Claire stammered out. She hoped it was a few weeks ago, so that maybe, _just maybe_, they would have had time to get used to the whole 'vampire' thing.

"I believe it was midday a week ago dear" Myrnin replied in his elegant tone, just before he opened his door and raced around the car to do the same for Claire's. Myrnin then gave Claire his hand, but she just sat there, motionless.

"Dearest child, you will have to face them some day. Perhaps you should just get it over and done with…?" Myrnin suggested in response to her still figure.

Claire sighed.

Myrnin was always right.

With one deep breath, Claire took Myrnin's extended hand and exited the car.

Claire stood an arm length away from the door, preparing herself for the knock she had to produce next. She slowly extended her arm towards the door and knocked softly and quietly on the white wooden door of her home.

The door opened in seconds.

"CLAIRE!" Eve screamed as she pulled her best friend into a tight and bone-crushing hug. Once Eve had finished hugging Claire, she kept her hands on Claire's shoulders and pulled her at arms length away so that she could give her a once over.

"Wo-ow, someone must have kidnapped Claire and replaced her with this hot-as girl" Eve joked as she smiled with wide-eyes, "I'm serious Claire, you look so different now, Monica better run for her life because there's a new hottie in town"

Eve winked at Claire and then stepped to the side so that Claire could continue down the hall.

"Hey Eve do you know when Cla-" Michael stopped as he turned the corner into the hallway, with a bowl and towel in hands.

"F-uck" he said as he checked out Claire from head to toe-she had become more curvy and pronounced since her change, as well as more prettier in her facial features. Now as she wore a tightly fitted knee-length dress, her new and improved body was on display more then ever.

Michael blinked twice and then shook his head before he composed himself and smiled.

"Welcome back Claire" He said, in his usual voice, "Its been dull without you; we had noone to look after" Michael finished with a wink.

"I'm glad y'all missed me at least" Claire raised her eyebrows, "Even if it was only because you guys had noone to baby-sit."

"At least she finally admits it" Michael and Eve said together, laughing.

Claire joined in with them, but soon her laugh became fake. She couldn't put it off any longer; her curiosity was killing her. Where was Shane?

It seemed like her friends had read her mind because in an instance they stopped laughing and the hallway filled with tight silence.

Something was wrong; Claire knew it. And she also knew what it was; she just had a hard time accepting it.

He had moved on.

As proof towards her assumption, she heard an unmistakable female squeal of delight come from right above her. Where Shane's room would have been.

_No _she thought as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Claire I'm so sorry" Eve consoled and hugged her tightly.

In that instant, Claire's heart broke in half.

* * *

**Liked it?**  
**Loaved it?**  
**Well please review it!**

**(P.s. I got Kiss Of Death-it's great :)) **

**-KatieeAnnSalibaa xx**


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontation

**A/N: This has to be my fastest update! :P So i hope y'all are excited for the loads of upcoming drama i have planned for this story; you'll probably need to tighten your seat belts just to get through it all :P **

**Okay so guys OMG I AM ONLY 3 REVIEWS FROM MY DREAM NUMBER OF REVIEWS (I.E.100) So PLEASE continue reviewing/alerting/favouriting so that i can achieve my dream :DD.**

**Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed/alerted/favourited, because without you's, this story wouldn't have progressed this far :)**

**It's been awesome knowing what countries have read and reviewed my story; i have got some readers from the USA, Canada, Scotland, and New Zealand :)**

**Okay on to the 'Summary':**

Claire gets proof and confronts Shane.

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do NOT own anything.**

**And so on to the story,**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

****Time Heals All**

**Chapter 10: Confrontation**

They stood in silence, everyone incapable of moving.

Suddenly Claire started unconsciously walking. She knew where she was going and she screamed at herself to stop, but her legs kept moving.

Apart of her still needed to be convinced.

Claire continued up the stairs and walked straight up to Shane's door. Without pausing, she clutched the handle and opened it, while still standing in place.

_No _she thought, as she comprehended what was in front of her.

Shane was sprawled on top of a female, completely naked. As Claire gasped in shock, he looked up at her with wide eyes. His eyes showed a mixture of pain, sorrow and hatred; the person who lay beneath him looked up at Claire and smirked her familiar smile.

Monica Morrell.

Claire couldn't take it any longer. She turned herself away from Shane and closed the door. She stumbled slowly down the hall, tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't take it any longer; the pain was too much.

Claire then collapsed to the ground as warm arms surrounded her fragile frame.

"Claire, I'm so sorry" Eve said repeatedly as she hugged Claire firmly.

Claire barely heard her friends' condolences as she continued balling.

Out of her blurry peripheral vision, she noticed that Michael was talking to Shane. Suddenly, Michael punched Shane straight in the face and started cursing at him. Shane collapsed straight to the floor from the force of the punch and locked eye contact with Claire.

His eyes showed absolutely no emotion at all.

And that was all Claire could take. She then pulled out of Eve's hug and ran straight to her room, locking the door.

As soon as the door was locked, she ran to her bed and started crying hysterically once again.

_He didn't love her anymore _She thought, _He'd rather be with Monica, who killed his sister, than his newly turned vampire girlfriend._

Claire hated herself from that point on.

-The next day-

After enduring ten hours of restless sleep, Claire finally decided to wake up at the decent time of 6:00am. She grabbed her clothes and had a quick slower, not bothering to care about her appearance or the state of her hair once she was finished. Claire then got dressed and headed downstairs to what she expected to be a silent breakfast.

But she was wrong.

As soon as Claire swung open the kitchen door, she completely regretted in doing so, because there sat Shane eating a batch of his chili.

"Claire…" He said with his mouth half full with chili "…we need to talk"

Claire stood there frozen, unable to do or say anything.

Finally she was able to respond.

"Yeah we need to break up," She said bitterly. She couldn't show any sign of weakness towards him, not anymore.

Shane looked at her comprehending what she had said, and then finally replied.

"Don't really want to date an undead, bloodsucking chick. Even Monica isn't as bad as you," he said with a smirk.

Claire shifted her weight awkwardly. She couldn't believe she used to be in love with this guy.

"Evidently considering you can't even wait a week before having to fuck someone, not that I'd let you touch me. I suppose you don't even care about Alyssa anymore. You sure seem to get over things quickly" Claire replied with a smile and then walked over to the fridge to get a small bottle of OJ.

Shane smile soon turned upside down.

"Don't bring Alyssa into this" Shane answered through gritted teeth.

"Why not? Monica killed her, and you just slept with Monica. You may as well have just danced on her grave," Claire said, frowning "I thought you cared about her, just like I thought you cared about me"

Shane just stood there in complete silence.

"Things change" he replied with his jaw set tightly. Shane then got up and walked out the kitchen.

Claire couldn't help but let out a few more tears. He didn't regret it, he wasn't sorry, but more importantly, he didn't love her anymore. After all, he did say things change.

She just wished they hadn't

* * *

**So i actually had planned publishinghalf of what i had written here as chapter 10, but instead thought I'd be generous and continue :P  
**

**I really hoped you liked this chapter, i know i enjoyed writing it!  
**

**So now please review, you KNOW you want too ;)  
(Also PonandZi, i don't really know if Claire's going to have awesome kick ass vampire moves now. I don't actually think she's even going to fight anyone-BUT, i think that yes she probably SHOULD have awesome kick ass moves. After all, its definitely suitable :DD)**

**-KatieeAnnSalibaa xx**

**(P.S. Sorry for the short chapters, but its just how i write :\ and also i'm sorry that my chapter names are so messed up :s)**


	12. Chapter 12: Visitor

**A/N: Not only did i get my dream number of reviews, but i also got 14 more over that number! So i recieved 17 reviews in total for my previous chappy. THANKYOU GUYS :)**

**Okay so i never do shoutouts, but because I have reached 100 reviews, i am going to thank everyone who reviewed at the bottom on this chappy. Thanks again :)**

**Thanks for all your Reviews/Alerts/and Favourites too! **

**Summary:**

Claire finds something and has another breakdown. Someone gives her comfort and drama is about to fire up in the Glass House as a visitor comes knocking at their door.

**Disclaimer: Nothing but Matt**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

****Time Heals All**

**Chapter 12: Visitor**

-A week later-

Time had passed rapidly since Claire's arrival in Morganville. In the past weeks time, she had spoken to Amelie about her transformation and had had tests done on her. She had also visited her parents, and returned back to TPU (She had become fairly immune to the sun during her transformation, and so was still able to attend her daytime classes). Things seemed to have gotten back to normal, apart from Shane's tendency to avoid Claire.

And Claire really _wanted _him to stop avoiding her and maybe apologize, not that she'd forgive him that easily.

No, it was a true fact that Claire was still irrevocably in love with Shane, but she was also seriously hurt by what he had done to her. She couldn't understand why he'd hate her that much to cheat on her with _Monica_, after all, Monica killed his sister, not Claire. But it appeared as though Shane didn't care, which killed Claire inside.

.:.

Claire was in her room, trying to find her Calculus IV textbook when she came across a shiny object she had lost a week ago-

The cross Shane had given her.

Claire unconsciously went to pick it up, but as soon as her fingers touched the silver necklace, a hand caught on fire.

Metaphorically of course.

She pulled her hand away from the necklace hastily, and cradled her burning hand against her chest with wide eyes. Apart from the pain, touching the necklace made Claire feel and remember things; things she so wanted to forget but remember at the same time.

Without thinking Claire went and grabbed the necklace again and clutched it in both her hands. The pain was horrific, but bearable and Claire slowly closed her eyes, so that she could let the memories fill her completely.

She remembered everything; the time Shane gave the necklace to her and the feelings she felt, the way Shane's arms felt around her and the way whenever he held her she felt complete, the time Francois bit her and Shane nearly killed himself trying to save her, the lonely feeling she felt when Bishop held him hostage and the feelings that went through her when she kissed him through the bars he was imprisoned in for the first time in months, the way she felt when they first made love and the way he said he loved her and how it made her feel, the time-

Claire's reminiscence was cut short by a loud voice calling out her name.

"Claire!" Michael yelled as he opened up her door and tore the necklace out of her hands, "What are you doing? It's silver Claire; it's burning you! Look at your hands!"

Claire opened her eyes and discovered she was crying. She looked down at her hands and realised that Michael was right; her hands were completely ripe red from being burnt.

That just made Claire cry even harder.

"Claire, what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me" Michael said, his voice full of concern.

Claire then threw herself into Michael's surprised form. He wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried into his chest.

She missed Shane so much. She wished everything she remembered were real and not just a memory; that she could just be in Shane's arms instead of Michaels. She just loved Shane so much.

"The necklace, it made me remember. It made everything feel real and it made me feel like he still loved me. But then I was knocked back into reality and..and it just isn't fair Michael! I still love him so much, and i..i don't know w..what to do to m..make him love me a..again" Claire stuttered out in between sobs.

Michael tightened his grip around her and kissed her lightly on top of her head.

"He's not worth it, and I know it hurts, but seriously Claire, he's a douche. He may be my best friend, but what he did was inexcusable, and he-" Michael stopped, thinking, "He doesn't deserve you Claire. Not anymore, and honestly? In my opinion he never did. It was like he was a peasant dating a princess. Sure I'm glad he found you, but he never did deserve you and he knew it. You were just too innocent, pure and perfect compared to him. But he loved you and you loved him and somehow two opposites were attracted to each other. And then for some stupid reason, he fucked it up" Michael finished with a sigh, "Sorry if I just made you feel even worse".

Claire stopped crying and pulled back from Michael's arms.

"No, you just made me feel a hell of a lot better" Claire replied with a smile and then kissed Michael on the cheek.

Michael had definitely made her feel better, and Claire had decided that from now on she was to leave the past behind and just focus on the present. She owed that to herself.

Suddenly the newly installed Glass House doorbell sounded.

"I'll get it" Claire said with a smile.

She went out of her room, leaving Michael behind, and ran down the stairs, reaching the front door just as Eve exited the kitchen to get it. Claire then put her hand on the handle and opened the door to see a freakishly familiar face.

"Hey Vampy"

* * *

**Cliffy :D**

**Okay so i had to TRY SO HARD to not make this a Claire x Michael romance when writing this chapter. Yes, i love Michael x Claire stories so it took everything to not just make Claire make out with Michael. I had to keep to my planned storyline :P Damn LOL**

**Okay so here are my shoutouts like promised (Um if i forget someone, please tell me and i'll send you a special something to make up for my mistake :) Sorry in advance if i do!)**

**-PonandZi  
****-silent bride of a tengu**  
**-Lightbulb Moments (My 100th Reviewer! Thankyou :))**  
**-laraandkurtisfan97**  
**-Story Writer-In Books I Trust-**  
**-vampiregirl2808**  
**-ChocoTeaserCrunch**  
**-smexyy**  
**-Kaitlynxo  
-Goldengirl303  
-ironkitten89  
-Fangsbaby  
-mrsrobertpattinsonx**

**For some reason, FF won't let me write two of my reviewers names. I apologise for this inconvience and because of this i will send you's both a special something :)**

**Thank you all :)  
Also thank you to everyone else who has reviewed my other chapters, but didn't get a mention.**

**Also, some people are a little upset by the situation between Shane and Claire. I'm sorry about this, but i planned all of it to happen and i PROMISE everyone will be happy in the end.**

**Please review :)**

**-KatieeAnnSalibaa xo**


	13. Chapter 13: Love again?

**A/N: **Sorry for not like updating in ages..yeah i know my updates suck, but i had a bad writers block, PLUS i went through a stage where i'd rather read then write. So sorry once again and thank you to all you readers that have reviewed/alerted/favourited and that have stayed with this story even after my horrible updates.

**Disclaimer: Only Matt**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

****Time Heals All**

**Chapter 13: Love again?**

Claire could not believe it; there before her eyes stood Matt.

_What the f-How? _Claire thought it utter disbelief. She never thought she'd see him again, ever.

"Why are you here?" Claire blurted out, in a somewhat rude tone. Although she was ecstatic of his return, she was also overcome with surprise, and thus, wasn't thinking properly.

"Ouch Vampy, I kinda thought you would be happy to see me. Oh, and to answer your question, you did challenge me to visit if I am not mistaken?" Matt replied with a wicked grin. He was enjoying her surprise too much.

Claire was still in shock, but Eve wasn't, as she stood behind Claire practically eye raping Matt.

"Claire, who's _this_?" Eve said, in her how-come-you-didn't-tell-me-about-this tone. Claire snapped out of her shock filled state and turned to face Eve.

Like expected, Eve was practically drooling. Thank god Michael was in the living room.

"I'm Matt" Matt said with a crooked smile, "Claire's friend"

"Oh, I see. I'm Eve" Eve said, smiling like a complete idiot. Claire rolled her eyes, whilst Matt just smirked. Claire was under the impression that he got this kind of treatment fairly often.

"So Claire, can I come in?" Matt asked. Claire had completely forgotten that they were still standing in the doorway.

"Sure", she said casually, and stepped to the side to let him in.

In no time they were all sitting down together in the living room.

"Matt this is Michael. He's a vamp too," Claire said once they were all seated. Michael just glared at her.

"What?" Claire asked, thoroughly confused.

"Your not just supposed to tell your visiting friends that I'm a vamp," Michael whispered, hoping to keep out of Matt's hearing range.

Too bad Matt had exceptional hearing.

"I'm a vampire too, in fact Claire and I met last week during her visit to my town. So yeah, I already know what Morganville is", Matt said, earning everyone's attention.

Michael mouth formed into a little O.

"Well in that case, I'm Michael" He said with a smile, and extended his hand out towards Matt. Matt accepted his gesture saying a mere 'Matt' as his introduction.

They all sat together talking for what seemed like hours. Matt talked about his hometown, Resernet, and about all of his abilities as a vampire, whilst Michael, Eve and Claire listened in awe. Claire wasn't even aware of some of her abilities up until that point: she never knew that she could turn into a _bat_ with experience.

How fucking cool was that?

"You mean that with age I can turn into an actual bat?" She questioned in complete wonder.

Matt just smiled and nodded.

"That is really cool. I mean besides from the whole I-vont-to-suck-your-blood crap that comes with being a vamp, I'd totally go for it" Eve said smiling. Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"Eve, please tell me that you didn't just say that you would want to be a vampire," Michael said, concern filling his voice.

Eve just rolled her eyes.

"Mickey, I'm not going to ask Claire to turn me during the night okay? So chill, I just thought that being a vamp 'could' possibly be cool. Better then I first thought. But I still love being human"

A series of sighs filled the room. No one wanted Eve to turn vamp by choice. In fact no one wanted her to become a vampire _full stop._

Which was the complete opposite to what vampires might have thought, considering of the way she dressed.

"Wait, I thought all Goths like worshipped the devil and wanted to become a vampire or something" Matt said, clearly confused.

Eve just laughed.

"Honey, don't stereotype us. But in your defense, you are right I guess. I only dress Goth to piss of the vampire population of this town though"

"Oh" Matt replied, putting emphasis on the 'h'.

Eve smiled

"I'll make us some coffee" she suggested before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. Michael followed, leaving Claire and Matt alone.

"Don't expect to get your coffee soon, they're probably going to have a make out session" Claire said laughing. She loved her messed up friends.

"They're dating?"

"Yeah. Eve just has a soft spot for hot guys" Claire answered, defending Eve's flirtatious behavior towards Matt.

Matt smirked, "You think I'm hot?"

Claire rolled her eyes

"No comment" she said with a smile.

He laughed, "So, where's the 'boyfriend' Vampy?"

Claire stopped smiling.

"You mean the 'ex-boyfriend'?"

Matt suddenly looked remorseful.

"Sorry Claire, I didn't know.." He said quietly. Claire forced a smile.

"It's okay, I'm over it"

"Claire.."

"It's okay"

"Wh-What happened?" Matt asked cautiously, waiting to see if Claire would just break into tears.

But Claire was stronger then that (or she'd just cried herself out)

"I came home and both Eve and Michael told me, but I didn't believe them. So I went to his room a-and I fou-n", Claire stopped, she couldn't continue or else she'd start balling again. But Matt seemed to get the point and pulled Claire into his arms

"It's okay Vampy. I'm here for you"

Claire felt happy to be in his arms, happier then she'd ever been in a long time. Maybe Matt's timing was perfect. Maybe he could help Claire like he said. Maybe he could help her move on.

Maybe Claire could find love again, love in Matt.

* * *

Sorry if it sucked, i kinda had to force myself to write this. But then again, i hope you guys liked it! HAHA :)  
Um, i don't know when i'll update again, but i will update eventually and hopefully soon. There will also probably be about two-three chapters left before i finally complete Time Heals All!

Okay so, you know what you guys have to do now right?

REVIEW! (please?)


	14. Chapter 14: AN

Sorry my lovely reviewers but this isn't an update. This is instead an author's note of which I have been dying to do. Okay so I recieved an anonymous review recently that made me laugh. I actually recieved similar ones to two of my other stories, but I really only want to reply once. For all of you's that are unaware of this review, here is a copy for all of you to see-

From: ME ()

I'm reviewing cause you said please so my thoughts on the story are:

TWILIGHT STYLE VAMPIRES ARE JUST STUPID !

Time heals all? Time heals nothing ! FREAKING BRAVERY HEALS SOMETHING WHICH  
YOU HAVE NONE !IF YOU COULD WRITE STORIES WELL YOU'D HAVE BRAVERY TO COME UP  
WITH A GOOD ONE ! IF YOUR GOING TO WRITE A STORY WRITE A WORTHWHILE ONE ! IF  
YOU HAVE A PROBLEM DEAL WITH IT! YOU NEED TO WRITE NICE THINGS ABOUT WRITING  
STORIES AND ROLLING YOUR EYES? YOU WEIRDO! ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE PSYCHOS ! SO  
YEAH LOSER THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE WRITING ! IF YOU COULD WRITE A NICE REVIEW  
EVEN ONCE I'D BE AMAZED WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE A TOP STORY REVIEWER SAY  
SORRY TO PIXIEREDD IMPROVE YOUR STORIES AND TRY TO WRITE NICE REVIEWS !

P.S: Nice reviews doesn't involve insulting people !

I'm sorry I had to submit that as a chapter of my story, but I just had to write a reply to that. This anonymous review was written by the user 'Pixieredd' regarding a rather harsh review I gave her. My review was (I admit) completely uncalled for, so I am sorry for that, but I really had to write my opinion regarding the story because it really did confuse me. Normally, I probably wouldn't care so much if Pixieredd had just written me a reply to my review via PM, but instead she has done that as well as flame majority of my stories as a way of 'revenge' I suppose. This has gone too far I think, and now I am indeed annoyed.

To Pixieredd,  
I'm sorry I wrote that review, but maybe instead of flaming all of my stories as a form of 'revenge' we should have just sorted this out via PM. I have no idea what your talking about with the whole 'bravery' thing, and really, I couldn't care less if you think I can't write or think that Time Heals All is stupid because I have 155 reviews saying otherwise. In fact, while we are on the whole 'bravery' matter, why don't you show a little instead of writing an anonymous review? Okay I'm sorry if you think I'm being mean but you don't know how much all these little notes you've left me throughout the fanfiction website has inconvienced me. I didn't want to write anymore AN's for THA, but now you've made me and so that's made a little bit cranky. So just please stop harrassing me so that we can sort this out in a civilised manner (via PM). Once again I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, and for the record I am really not normally like that. Sorry.

Regards,  
katieeblah

Sorry to everyone who really wanted this to be an update! I will update soon though, I promise :)  
Thank you for your patience throughout my horrible updates.

-katieeblah :) xox


	15. Chapter 15: Talk

**A/N: **New Chappy. Hope y'all like it, and just to let you guys know, i didn't actually proof read it :\ I'm feeling brave though so i hope there aren't too many mistakes..

**Disclaimer: Matty only**

**

* * *

****Time Heals All**

**Chapter 15: Talk**

Time seemed to fly when Claire was with Matt. She supposed that only a week had past since he had arrived, even though it seemed like months. When Matt was with her, he made everything feel better and they just seemed to click. Matt had also grown closer to Eve and Michael, and so now it seemed like the Glass house had a new member. Although no one, not even Matt, knew how long he'd be staying.

Matt slept in Eve's room and Eve slept in Michaels. Everything seemed perfect, fairytale like, but Claire knew better then to fall prey to prince charming. After all, she had once and how had that turned out? She knew that she could be content with Matt; that they could eventually live in eternal happiness, but sometimes that wasn't enough. Sometimes love doesn't last. Sometimes love is cunning, making you fall victim to the wrong man. She knew Matt was genuine, and she knew he liked her in more then a friendly way, but didn't want to make the same mistakes again. Claire was afraid to fall in love again. Shane had hurt her too much.

_Shane_.

She hardly ever saw him nowadays, which she supposed was good, considering how Matt always threatened that he'd hit him when he saw him. But Claire couldn't shake her feelings towards him; she always pondered what he was doing, what he was thinking and why he always locked himself away in his room.

_Does he think about me? Does he regret what he did? _She'd think, hoping they were all true. Some parts of her still needed to know that he loved her, that everything would go back to normal but Claire knew better.

_No, _She'd tell herself harshly, _He doesn't care anymore. Move on._

She supposed she was right. She knew that Shane was having meaningless one-night stands when he wasn't home, and as much as she would try and hide it, the thought of him having sex with random girls killed her.

She hated that she still loved him.

"Claire bear, are you in here?" Eve's voice sounded from outside the kitchen, making Claire jump. She was making tacos for dinner.

"Yeah" Claire replied a few seconds before Eve barged into the kitchen herself. Eve was dressed to gothic perfection today. She wore a red and black plaid corset dress with black fishnet stockings and her Doc Marten shoes. Her black hair was down, and she wore bright red lipstick to match her outfit. Her assemble made Claire's gray singlet and blue shorts combination look extremely plain. Claire sighed; she never looked nice next to Eve.

"What are you making CB?" Eve asked, and she opened the fridge, searching for a can of coke. She motioned towards a can, silently asking if Claire wanted one. Claire merely shook her head.

"Tacos" Claire eventually said while stirring the meat mixture around the pan. It smelled wonderful. Eve silently came up next to Claire and started chopping onions.

"How's things going? You know with…er…him?" Eve asked, breaking the short lived silence. No one had asked Claire this question today so far.

"Okay, well, you know…bearable. But it's not like I'm still madly, um…er…" Claire started, unable to continue. She always found this topic uncomfortable.

"In love? Okay yeah, I get cha'. Sorry Claire, I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. I can only imagine how hard this is for you…sorry" Eve replied, remorse filling her voice. Claire merely shrugged it off. She hated talking about it, but she knew her friends only meant well.

"Well, for the record" Eve started, "When Shane found out about your transformation he…well he didn't take it so good. But not in a violent way like you'd think, in fact I think he started crying, but he ran to his room before I could really see"

Claire froze. Had Eve just said that Shane had _cried_?

"You must be mistaken" Claire said after a brief recovery, "He did not seem remorseful at all"

God Claire hoped she was right. She didn't think she'd be able to handle it if Shane had actually cried. How would she move on then? _He still cheated, _a small voice in Claire's head said. Okay, not only was she confused, but now she was also going crazy.

"Well, I'm not positive, but I am pretty sure I saw tears. I do though know for sure that his face was red and on the verge of tears" Eve replied, glancing up at Claire. As soon as she saw Claire's face, she wished she never opened her mouth at all.

"Oh Claire honey, I'm sorry, so sorry" Eve said, looking back down at her cut food. She hoped she hadn't just made things worse for Claire.

"It's okay" Claire replied with a fake smile, "I'll be okay"

At least she hoped she would be. Knowing that Shane cared about her enough to cry when he find out about her transformation must have meant that Shane still loved Claire, at least up to some point. Claire just wished she knew now why he stopped loving her.

"I really am sor-" Eve started, but was interrupted by the sound of the kitchen door that led outside the house opening.

And in walked Shane.

Shane

"Oh um, hi Shane. Long time no see?" Eve said in a surprised and awkward tone. She was barely civil to him after he cheated on Claire continually.

He just nodded to Eve in reply, focusing only on Claire. Claire had stopped cooking and turned around at the sound of the door, but had hastily continued once she saw who it was. She couldn't face him now. She was too confused.

"Er, I think I heard Michael call my um, name. Yeah he did. I'll leave you guys to er, um…talk?" Eve said awkwardly as she walked out the kitchen door and into the living room.

_Great, _Claire thought, _I'm alone with this asshole._

"Claire…" Shane started. She barely acknowledged his presence, instead focusing her full attention on the meat. She suddenly became really hungry.

"Damn it Claire, please at least look at me" Shane said again, desperation filled his voice.

After a few more seconds, Claire replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I need to see your face", he replied in a meek tone. _Bullshit, _Claire thought.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with Monica"

Shane stayed silent, and Claire risked a glance behind her to check if he was still there. Maybe he had just disintegrated into mid air? But, sure enough, as Claire looked behind her she saw Shane.

Damn

"Why are you here?" Claire asked turning to completely face him. It seemed like a reasonable question, because although Shane still technically lived here, he hardly ever was _here_. Especially for dinner.

Shane ran a hand through his hair. He looked just as uncomfortable as Claire felt. _Good, _she thought.

"I wanted to see you"

Claire tsked.

"Sure you did. Or were you on your way to Monica's house for a late night booty call? Seems like your current style"

Shane suddenly looked angry, but hid it soon after figuring he deserved whatever Claire gave him.

"Claire? Can you come here?" A loud voice abruptly sounded from the living room, breaking the already thick tension. Matt's voice.

Before Claire could do anything, Shane grunted.

"I suppose that was Matt, your new boyfriend?"

Claire looked utterly shocked. If she didn't know any better, she'd think Shane was jealous.

"What's it too you if he's my boyfriend or not? You cheated on me and we broke up remember?" Claire said harshly. She didn't want to act nice and forgiving, he hurt her too much.

"Claire-", Shane started but stopped as Claire turned off the stove and walked out of the kitchen to join Matt.

* * *

Ohhh, drama-rama ;)

Please update.


	16. Chapter 16: Fight

**A/N: **I'm an evil b***h that needs to go to hell for not updating, I know. Sorry guys, like really sorry. But I was liked stressed with school and stuff..ahaha okay no excuse I know :) Well the good news is that I'm on holidays now so I should be updating more often, but the bad news is that is chappy is sorta short :\ Sorry guys, but what it lacks in size, it makes up with drama :D

Please don't ditch this story though because I my horrible updates :)

**Disclaimer:  
**Me: I OWN EVERYTHING! woahaha  
Eve: Um, Katie you really don't. Rachel Caine does, and well sorta Amelie too.  
Me: D:  
Eve: That's okay -hugs- at least you own Matty!  
Me: Woaah

* * *

**Time Heals All**

**Chapter 16: Fight**

"Claire, are you alright? You look as white as a ghost ought to be," said Matt as Claire cleared the kitchen doorway. Claire supposed that Matt didn't know ghosts actually existed, or else he'd have known that they weren't _white _(they were merely invisible at day and human at night)  
But Claire didn't really feel the need to educate Matt on ghosts, so instead she just smiled and laughed like any non-Morganville native would do.

"I know I'm funny, but seriously Vampy are you okay?" Matt replied, concern masking his face.  
"Yeah, I'm good" Claire answered bluntly. There was no way she was going to tell Matt what had just happened in the kitchen; she didn't _like _Shane at the moment, but she still wanted him to be alive. Claire looked up and smiled at Matt, she really needed to redirect their conversation.

"So why did you call me out here? I was in the middle of making Tacos" Claire replied innocently. It wasn't like she was lying, because she _was _making Tacos until her ex came along.

"Nice way to change the conversation Vampy" Matt replied with a crooked smile, melting Claire in the process. God she loved that smile.

"Thanks I suppose?" Claire said with a smile, "So why did you call me here?"

Matt leaned forward, breaking the space between them. He put his hand on her cheek, caressing it softly.

"I called you out here because…" Matt started, pressing his lips softly on Claire's own, "I wanted to give you that"

Claire was shocked. Sure, she saw it coming, but she didn't think it would come now. She didn't think Matt would kiss her just yet. But then again, she kind of liked it.

Shortly after, they were making out on the couch.

Claire missed being this close to someone; she missed the warmth and proximity, but most of all she missed the feeling. She felt alive and certainly not like the nerd she was supposed to be.

His hair was entwined in her fingers, his body, solid but built, added hot pressure to hers, his skin soft and silky. _Oh, oh Shane._

And that's when it all stopped. But it wasn't because Claire just realised she was still madly in love with Shane, it was because Shane had entered the living room and was now pinning Matt up to the wall.

Of course, as Matt was a vampire, the positions were quickly reversed.

"Get the fuck off me you stupid fucking leech" Shane hissed trying to hit Matt but failing. Matt was hissing at him, fangs extended and all.

"So you must be Shane, the stupid fuck that cheated on _my _Claire" Matt replied fiercely. Shane just laughed.

"As if she's 'your' Claire, you fucking idiot. And mind your own business on matters that _do not_ involve you at all, you bloodsucking creep" Shane yelled, making Claire freeze. She really had ought to do something.

"Stop it! Matt let him go, and Shane shut up," Claire screamed, but none of them budged. They instead continued to abuse each other. Claire decided that she had to find Michael, but then stopped.

Why couldn't she stop them? After all she was a vampire.

Claire rushed over to them, breaking them apart easily. Unfortunately though they went for each other again.

Sighing, Claire held both of them down.

"Can you guys be quiet, please? Stop fighting and just get over it," Claire said in aspiration.

That was when Michael joined in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Michael asked in confusion, but quickly understood after looking over the scene once more. Something like this was bound to happen eventually.

Michael then grabbed Shane and took him to the kitchen. Matt remained in the living room.

He tried to comfort Claire, but she flinched away. She was so confused, but she didn't need comfort at the moment, she needed solitude.

Claire then left the living room ignoring Matt's pleas for forgiveness, and instead headed for the secret room.

* * *

1. I thought my story needed more vampireness in it so thats why there fang mention and stuff.  
2. Well, a fight scene was inevitable ;)  
3. I totally need some more mention of bloooooood and claire drinking it, do you agree?  
4. Story needs more Myrnin and Amelie, agreed?  
5. I loved my last chapter ahaha and this chapter sucks compared to it, but I needed to get the whole fight scene out of the way  
6. Do you guys like Matt and Claire?  
7. Any thoughts or ideas on the story will be greatly appreciated :)

-katieeblaah 3


	17. Chapter 17: Changing

**A/N:** Probably my longest chapter yet. I think a lot happens in this chapter too, which is good :). I really appreciate everyone's reviews and advice so I thank you all again :) YOU GUYS ROCK! Wooooaah!

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Time Heals All**

**Chapter 17: Changing**

Claire sat in the secret room for hours in complete silence. Angst consumed her; she had no idea how she should feel. She still loved Shane, she was sure of that, but did he love her back? Why did he even care about Claire and Matt's relationship anyways?

She was so confused.

The only thing Claire was sure of was that she could not continue whatever had started between her and Matt romantically speaking. She couldn't be with Matt, and pretend she was with Shane. That was just wrong.

_Shane.._

Claire was starting to think that maybe, just _maybe, _Shane still had feelings for her. It would certainly explain a lot...but then again if he still loved Claire, why would he have cheated on her in the first place?

_Why would he do that to me?_

Claire mentally slapped herself. She couldn't be thinking like that; she couldn't be hurting over Shane. She HAD moved on. Hadn't she?

Evidentially not…

Suddenly the door to the secret room opened, bringing much needed light with it.

"Claire?" Michael called out, his voice saturated in sympathy.

Claire had become the Glass house's permanent charity case.

"Up here" Claire whispered from the rooms dusty couch; she didn't bother speaking above a whisper, she knew Michael could hear her anyway.

Michael appeared in front of Claire in seconds.

"You know why he did it, right?" Michael asked, breaking Claire's previously thick stillness.

_Subtle, _Claire thought to herself.

"No," She replied. It slightly angered Claire that after all her hours of thought over _why _Shane might have attacked Matt, Michael just seemed to know the answer right away.

Well at least he probably thought he knew.

"Claire I think you do know, but your just denying it"

Claire sighed. Of course she was denying what her instinct told her. She couldn't start believing that Shane still loved her, because then Claire knew that she'd get hurt again.

"I have no idea what your talking about" Claire answered, keeping her face straight and meeting Michael's clear, blue eyes. His eyes were somewhat hypnotic and devastatingly beautiful. **(A/N: Michael leaned forward, Claire meeting him halfway. They kissed against all odds, forgetting of whom they were supposed to be loyal to. All that mattered to them then was each oth- whoops! This is NOT a Claire X Michael FF…Erm, sorry guys. Continue!)** Claire only felt slightly guilty for momentarily falling prey to Michael Glass's charm.

Michael smirked as if he knew exactly what had just happened to Claire. This instigated a blush from Claire.

"He obviously still loves you" Michael finally said, sounding as serious as ever (which was a complete contradiction to his previous smile). Claire knew that Michael believed his words, but she really couldn't.

"If he loved me then he wouldn't have cheated on me with _Monica"_ Claire's voice filled with venom at the mention of her nemesis.

Michael just shrugged.

"Shane's an idiot Claire. He does stupid things when he's hurt. I actually can't believe I only just figured out why he did it; I mean it's really obvious now"

Claire's mouth dropped. Michael knew why? Interesting.

"Why did he do it then?" Claire quickly asked, desperation filling her voice. She _really _wanted to know why Shane cheated on her, for obvious reasons.

"I think he did it because he was hurt. Everyone knows that Shane has this vendetta against vamps, so when he found out that you had become one, he kind of just lost it. At first it was beer, then he turned into girls…anyways I think he did it because he thought you were going to _change, _just like he thought I was. But I think once Shane saw you again, he realised how stupid his actions were" Michael took Claire's hand, and squeezed it, "It still doesn't mean what he did was right or anything, but it definitely explains why he did it. I'm almost 100% sure that he still loves you; Shane isn't the type to just fall for girls 24/7 and by the way he looks at you…well you can still he still has some strong feelings"

That's when Claire fainted. She only just barely heard Michael call her name.

#

Claire woke up in her bed to the smell of Shane's Chili. It kinda felt like déjà vu.

As Claire sat up, she noticed a burning in her throat. At first it started out uncomfortable, but as Claire stood up, it turned into a nearly unbearable pain. She noticed how she become more aware of the two heartbeats they were inside the house; she could smell their blood, practically feel the sensation it would bring to her if she were to take it from the source. Claire slowly felt herself become more and more like the monster she was destined to be, and as much as she tried to mentally fight it, she just didn't have the strength.

It occurred to Claire then that she hadn't cleansed her thirst for a while, possibly even a week. The part of her brain that could still think clearly (as small as it was) scorned herself for being so reckless, especially with humans in the house. But Claire soon felt herself leaving her room with only one thought in mind: blood.

She pranced down the stairs gracefully, zoning in on the location of the two living organisms in the house: the kitchen. Claire's eyes glazed over into a red haze, as she smelt the warm and homely smell of her future meals.

Delicious

The small part of Claire's brain that was still coherent screamed at her to stop, to think about what she was doing. But the vampire in Claire tsked the supposed logic away.

Claire then reached the kitchen, swinging open the door with complete ease. Like expected, her two hopeful meals turned around at her entrance, gasping when they saw her current attitude and appearance. Claire knew what they saw her as: a predator.

"Well, well, well. Which one would like to go first? You both smell delicious, I really can't choose between y'all" Claire said, confidence consuming her. She never knew this would happen; that she'd practically turn into a different person when her thirst took over.

Shane looked at her in shook, his eyes filled with concern and disappointment. Logical Claire thought she saw love in his eyes too, but he quickly masked it and put on a hard face. Claire didn't think she'd ever get him back now that he'd seen the monster she truly was.

Eve on the other hand was screaming out for Michael, completely terrified by Claire's appearance. She hid behind Shane. Logical Claire hated herself right now.

"Weak" Claire muttered as she looked at Eve, she then turned her attention back to Shane and winked.

Shane looked back at Claire with a mixture of disgust and concern.

Claire walked right up to Shane and put her hands on his chest, feeling him up.

Okay, Vampire Claire had NO boundaries apparently. She was a lot like Ysandre.

Claire looked up at Shane, giving him a suggesting look.

"Mhmm, your blood type's O negative, did you know that? I love O negative" Claire then leveled her face with Shane and kissed him.

Logical Claire then starting screaming for control. She didn't want to be kissing Shane; she was still so confused. But damn it felt good; she felt right at home.

Apparently Shane agreed, because they were soon making out. He soon realised what he was doing though, and pushed Claire off.

Shane tried to act disgusted, but his eyes told her that he definitely wanted Claire. Claire knew he still loved her, but could only briefly celebrate, before the opening of the kitchen door distracted her.

Michael.

Eve sighed in relief, Shane in tow. Claire merely laughed and pranced towards Michael. He didn't stop to acknowledge her though, he just went straight to the fridge, grabbing out one of his sports bottles. He then handed it to Claire.

The smell overwhelmed her, making her rip open the lid and pour the contents directly into her throat. The burning stopped almost simultaneously, and her fangs retracted back into her gums. She blinked, and her eyes returned back to the chocolate brown that they have always been.

Claire then put down the bottle and slowly turned back to Shane and Eve, who were still standing against the kitchen counter in shock. Claire's eyes opened wide in realization for what she had done, and she quickly raced out of the kitchen, heading towards her room.

She really hated herself at the moment.

Although Shane seemingly didn't as he raced after her.

"Claire!" he called after her as she shut the door to her room. What the hell had she just done?

Shane then rushed into her room.

Claire thought that him of all people would hate her more then ever at the moment. Maybe the kiss had made love Claire all the more.

"Claire-" Shane started, but was interrupted by Claire.

"Why is it you of all people that chased me? Why are you the one that doesn't look like you're about to stake me? Why aren't you confessing your hate for me?" Claire yelled out, tears escaping her eyes. Her emotions were rough at the moment.

Shane just stared at her. He looked like he wanted to comfort her, but kept his distance.

"I don't-" Shane started but stopped, swore to himself and then left Claire's room.

Claire had no idea why Shane had followed her, but in her mind all she could think about were Michael's words: "I think he did it because he thought you were going to _change"_

Claire knew that she was definitely changing, whether she could control it or not.

* * *

I liked writing this chappy because I think vampire Claire is pretty badass. I wanted her to be like Ysandre, well when it comes to Shane that is.  
Vampire Claire is also supposed to be very OOC, because it's like Claire's becoming more 'in touch' with her predatory/dangerous side, and thus in doing so I think she'd be waaaay more confident :D

Also, sorry for all you Matt fans (if there are any Matt fans? ahaha) for his absence. I was actually SUPPOSED to put him in this chappy, but I ran out of room ahaha ;)

**Thanks for reading. Please review :)**

**-katieeblaah  
(P. for my massively long A/N in the middle of the story; I just HAD to make that a Michael X Claire moment :D)**


	18. Chapter 18: AN

**Time Heals All**

**Chapter 18: A/N**

Didn't want to write another A/N but here goes:

I would firstly like to address the fact that SHANE ISN'T IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH MONICA. He just had a one-night stand with her. I probably should have previously written that in one of my chapters, so I apologize for any confusion caused by it.

SHANE DIDN'T CHOOSE MONICA OVER CLAIRE. Monica was mentioned twice, and Shane isn't badly in love with her or anything. Erm, honestly the only reason I wrote that Shane went with Monica was because some of you readers actually requested it, which got me thinking and made me write it (he was always cheating, but I was going to make it with a random). Sorry if this 'disgusts' some readers, but I just wanted to present Shane's 'dickheadness' during this story in the greatest of ways. He of course was fuelled by anger and hurt when he went through with his actions, so yeah..okay I can't reveal more or else I'll ruin my story sorta :P

This story is rated T. This means that some adult relations will be mentioned throughout it, but not in any graphical senses. If you are uncomfortable with the mentioning of Shane being naked in bed with another female, then you really shouldn't have read this story. True, maybe I'm pushing the rating, but I was not graphic in any senses (i.e. Sex was merely implied, not graphically written)

Claire hasn't just become automatically okay with Shane's adultery. She's blinded by her love, but she also wants to stick onto her morals and instinct. Claire only made out with Shane AS SHE WAS HER VAMPIRE SELF. Thus, this means that she was much like Ysandre, and gave into her temptations easily. I don't think it would have been right for me to write Claire's character as having absolutely NO SEXUAL FEELINGS still towards Shane after he cheated. I am not writing that cheating is fine, but I am giving Shane a reason; he wouldn't just cheat on Claire for the sake of it. My reasoning for Shane's actions DOES NOT make his actions okay. I never said that. Shane was a dick, and will have to live with his actions, until Claire decides what she's going to do. Claire isn't an idiot, but she is still irrevocably in love with Shane. Give her some credit for still having strong lingering feelings.

Sorry for this A/N, but I needed to get a few things off my chest

**PLEASE REVIEW? :DDD**

**-katieeblaah xx**


End file.
